Club Penguin Fan Universe:Holiday Decor
This is where we discuss the plans for the decoration of the wiki on holidays. Feel free to help! Upcoming Holidays Canadian Thanksgiving (date unknown) *Dibs, anyone? *Turkey, maple leafs, etc. Hallowe'een (October 31) *DIBS! -iPeng *Reccomended Decor: pumpkins, cobwebs, etcetra. American Thanksgiving (date unknown *Dibs, anyone? *Turkey, apple pies, american symbols. Christmas (December 25) *Dibs, anyone? *Reccomended decor: trees, presents, stockings, etcetra. *Lots and lots of snow.Some words covered by snow. Fake Holidays These are lesser-known "holidays". Europe Day (May 5) *European colours like Blue, Yellow, European Flags, etc. **Dibs!!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) **I am a European Union Patriot and will help Triskelle, too! Boggards23 22:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) World Turtle Day (May 14) *If I could think of ANYTHING, I would so call Dibs. **DIBS! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Talk Like a Pirate Day (September 19) *ARRGH! Rockhopper's Day to shine! **DIBITY-DIBITY- DIBS! I used to be obsessed with pirates, plus my math teacher has a sign that talks about this holiday in his classroom. I even know of a pirate translator for another online game...Spy Guy Pers 20:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) **DO WHAT YAH WANT CUZ A PIRATE BE FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! (Talk to me!) 06:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *'cause o' me obsession wit' pirates I've translated this wiki into Pirate natter! Ye can see th' pirate translator website. In here. *Translation:Because of my obsession with pirates I've translated this wiki into Pirate talk! You can see the pirate translator website. In here. [[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 04:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ask a Stupid Question Day (September 30) *Is Mabel hot? (That's my stupid question.) ** I CALL DIBS! Hmmm... how about silly questions all over the Main page? I could put question marks all over the logo! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 20:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *Is Manny Peng a good citizen? (thats my stupid question.) Homework Day (October 10) *...I got nothing. *I call dibs! Why don't we replace the main page with a sheet of homework-which links to the articles and normal standards. Also, I will change the sidebar a little and also change some pages temporarily... ----Alex001 13:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *We could assign HW to each of the users... LOL. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) United States of Antarctica Day (October 22) The independance day of USA, which is actually the day Explorer created the article. *Dibs, anyone? *We could Replace the pics on the main page With Flags from all over the USA--Superfastpenguin 17:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Go to da secert page! Kiss Up to Your Boss Day; actually called Boss Day (November 12) *...just tossing ideas... **Dibs! We could put up pictures of the webmasters etc. I will think of something (I am sort of a brown noser XD). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) **I hope the users are prepared to become slaves, the staff is currently deciding what whip to use =P (Talk to me!) 02:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ** Could we make the wiki sound really gruff and really strict and really mean? Heheh. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 23:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Considering the new implementation of the BOSS, I think that National Kiss Up to Your BOSS Day should be aptly celebrated.''' Hee hee...... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ballpoint Pen Day! (June 10) Dibs! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 17:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Random Day (February 11) I have an idea for a holiday. It's called Random Day. We could fill up the main page with a bunch of random photos, and I could watch some of that Super Mario World cartoon (it's pretty random) and I could use some of the hilarious phrases from those vids. It would be so funny, and everyone has to send at least one user a random message. Y'know, maybe one that says, "These aren't homemade. They were made in a factory. A BOMB factory. They're bombs." Rocket Slug Do the Mario! YOSHI! Past Projects You Should See *For Valentine's Day, Triskelle translated the Main Page into French! HO HO! *On behalf of Explorer, TurtleShroom converted the Main Page to Octal-Code! 106162145144040147151166145163040155145040164150141156153163056! *Mmmm... pi... * I'M A-FIRIN' MAH LIGHT AMPLIFICATION BY STIMULATED EMISSION OF RADIATION! Category:Community